Caged Hope
by Mage of Hope
Summary: Over and over, naive performer Yuya thought that he had found a speck of hope in the middle of dark times, only to caught in a web of trickery and lies. His dream of making everyone smile with his Entertainment Dueling is questioned when he experienced the harsh and cruel Dimensions or reality. Involves brainwashing! Oneshot! Beta tested by Determine Artist and Shalheira!


**Hey, guys...So, this is gonna be my first Arc V fanfic and I hope I do a good job! This leads up to Yuya's negativity, and I'm kinda surprised and somewhat glad that Yuya hasn't exactly broken down yet. Actually, I'm surprised nobody did something like this yet. In addition, I added up a few new things to here.**

 **So, if you want to be teary-eyed about this, then I can recommend you listening while reading this. Let's see...**

 **"I know I'm a Wolf."**

 **"Roaring Tides" by Clannad.**

 **"Megalovannia" piano version from Undetale.**

 **"Sorrow" or "Deep Slumber" by Fate/Stay Night.**

 **Just recommending. You don't have to. But...It'll be a real tear breaker.**

 **Disclaimer: Mage of Hope doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh series, only the OCs.**

 **Special thanks to beta readers "Determine Artist" and "Shalheira"!**

* * *

How did it all come down to this?

While I was riding down the lanes and streets of the Commons' homes, I tried to locate Serena, already planning on defeating any Obelisk Blue Forces that stood in my way, and stop Roger and his evil scheme. Yet, I couldn't help but think on all the past events that led up to this point.

It all started with my Pendulum Summoning. I, who so desperately wished to entertain people and was losing hope, regained my confidence when my regular Monster cards transformed into Pendulum cards thanks to the power of my mysterious pendant. With the power of Pendulum Summoning, I managed to defeat Strong Ishijima and amazed the audience at the same time. I'm sure my father would have been so proud.

Of course, thanks to the recent discovery of the new summoning, I became famous worldwide for being the first user and the inventor of such a powerful summoning. I couldn't help but be overjoyed with all the attention I received, especially since Pendulum Summoning caused many applicants to try joining You Show Duel School in order to master Pendulum Summoning. To entertain my lovely fans, I tried hosting an Entertainment Duel with my best friend, Yuzu.

Unfortunately, not all things fall into plan.

Since Pendulum Summoning was just recently discovered, I didn't know the full basics and functions of it and I hate to admit it, but I pretty much acted like an idiot during the duel, causing me to lose in just a few turns. Wow. I've never felt more embarrassed in a duel my entire life. An Entertainment Duel, to be exact.

I...I honestly did try his best to Pendulum Summon, even getting a headache from overthinking things. Hell, I even theorized that Pendulum Summoning could only be done under a state of crisis. Yet, nothing worked and as a result, I lost.

Worst, it wasn't just the loss that broke my heart. No, it was the fact that my so-called dearing fans thought that I cheated. I would never cheat in a duel! Honest! But still, each hurtful word they spoke, each single one left a wedge that cracked into my fragile heart, nearly shattering it. Just one second, they were beloved fans, and now the next, they were just a mean old crowd who started to turn on me just because they didn't get what they wanted.

You know, there's only two reasons why I bothered to keep my goggles around. One was to hide my embarrassment, and the second...well, let's just say that the lenses hid the true emotions behind my eyes; the eyes brimming with tears that threatened to drip down.

The tears of failure. Failure to give the crowd what they had hoped to witness once more, the failure of winning, but most importantly, to me, is the failure to live up to my father's hopes when I didn't...no, _couldn't_ Pendulum Summon this time.

I felt like a failure of a son and an Entertainer.

However, there was still some hope. At least Ayu, Tatsuya, and Futoshi were the only kids who didn't abandon me. That...actually cheered me up and left a speck of hope in my heart. How could I ever repay those kids for defending me?

Wait, what am I crying about? Everyone fails all the time! ...Okay, bad example. Nobody wants to fail all the time! Silly me! If my friends see him sad, especially Ayu, Tatsuya, and Fuboshi, then they'll be sad, too! An Entertainer's job-no, mission is to make people laugh and feel happy, not all sad and stuff!

It's just like my father once told him when I was a kid. _"If things get sad to the point that you cry, just lift your head up and show off your smile."_

So, I'll do just that. As quick as lightning, I wiped away my tears after removing my goggles before I sported a happy grin. Alright! No more Mr. Sad Face!

I would show them! I'll show everyone the fantastic You Show Duel style! Combined with the new Pendulum Summoning, of course. It wasn't the end of the world, after all. Like the old saying, "Practice Makes Perfect!" All I had to do is practice over and over and figure out how Pendulum Summoning comes and goes.

That's...that's what my father would have wanted, at least that's what I want to think.

* * *

What...How...What...Why...What just...happened?

Before, I was totally rooting for Sora, my cheerful candy addictive friend, with his duel against Shun Kurosaki. Back then, it looked like such a fun duel, with Sora presenting all of his toy-like Monsters that all the children seemed to adored. Truthfully, I've already seen what Sora's Fusion Monsters could do, and they were all as creepy as hell, and sometimes, they actually appear in my nightmares are night...Ugh...

Everything was going great, and it looked like the Entertainment Dueling Sora had been studying really paid off as he tried to give the crowd a good show while dueling his best to win. Sora seemed to be enjoying the duel and...toying with his opponent. No pun intended.

Now, I never was one to swear, but I think it's safe to say that I knew that shit was about to come down sooner than expected.

The moment it did, the...unexpected events went far beyond my comprehension. The duel changed from a happy, cheerful attitude...to a devasting and utterly destructive duel. One where there can only be one winner...No. More like, _one survivor._

During the duel, Sora was quickly to dismiss his Monsters for even stronger ones, like they weren't even worth it. Duelists sacrificed their Monsters for stronger ones all the time, but I felt as if Sora didn't care about the ones his dismissed. It was almost as if he was a soldier, who would sacrifice anything for the greater good. Shun was the same, although I caught the flicker of pain in his golden, eagle-like eyes whenever he had to Tribute his Monsters, or whenever they were destroyed without a hint of mercy.

I could do nothing but watch out of fear and horror; unable to look away as Shun and Sora continued clashing against one another, snatching Action Cards left from right, anything to stay in the game. Both powered up their Monsters, prepared Traps set for their enemies, anything to ensure their victory. And just what was happening in the background?

The Action Field, Heartland, was burning close to a crisp. Their mass destruction caused buildings to collapse, the grass color changing from pure green to dark black ashes in mere seconds, and explosives erupted behind them; yet the two duelists didn't even flinch as everyone else watched the fight out of terror. Perhaps they wanted to see the outcome of the duel, or maybe, like me, they just couldn't rip their eyes from the horrible sight before them.

It was practically...it IS a warzone in there.

While the duel prologued further with devastating sights beyond anyone's expectations, all I did was stare at the one fear before me. But it wasn't the explosives or the terrifying Monsters on the field nor the calamitous destruction that scared me.

Sora's sadistic, abnormal expression on his face petrified me.

With crazed demeanor, Sora ranted on and on about something about games. And I could tell that what my supposedly insane friend was talking about wasn't the normal kind of friendly game. Even Shun, though looking perfectly calm, seemed pissed at Sora and fully hell bent on defeating Sora and putting him in his place.

As the duel waged on, I began to realize that as the duel continued, it was becoming more intense to the point that heavy injuries were more than just crossing the line. In this situation, someone could _die._

Before I knew it, I had shot out of my seat, screaming for the duel to end, for Shun to stop his assault, for Sora to forfeit the match, just...anything to stop the duel! No, this wasn't a duel! This...was a battle created from the depths of a war!

Dueling was all about smiles and making people happy, right? All about having lots of fun? That's what my father told me, right?! This battle was far from entertaining anyone but sadistic, sick freaks-No, if I start thinking like that, then I'd be calling Sora, my friend, a **MONSTER.**

Thankfully, my wish was granted, but at a horrible price. Sora was THIS close to being squashed like a pancake when a falling building nearly fell on top of him, and there was nothing anyone could do. All Sora could escape with are battered injuries that no child should ever suffer from, thanks to the Action Field deactivating in time. Had it not...God, the results...

My ears went deaf with the painful silence that surrounded the entire stunned audience. I could barely hear Sora's painful, pitiful cries for a rematch, but I quickly got over my shock when I saw Sora falling over unconscious from the brutal battle. Yet the security wouldn't let me through, let alone tend to him.

That night, I would have never have guessed the truth of my friend, and the death of a new one.

* * *

"Stop this! I won't let you harm my friends anymore! If you want to do this, then I'll take you on!"

With that declaration, I had to choose whether to trust in Sora, my trusted friend, or some stranger named Yuto, who looked an awful lot like me. The answer? Simple; I still had faith in Sora, so I chose to fight alongside him.

But, after Pendulum Summoning my ace Monster, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, I let out a gasp and clutched my own chest, trying to breath normally. A burning sensation flowed throughout my body, warning me that something bizzare was about to come. Doesn't it sound strange when I say that not only did I feel hot, but...cold at the same time? Not the shivering kind of cold, but...a lurking kind of cold from deep within my body? As if something bad wanted to come out?

Judging from Yuto's slight action, I could somehow tell that he was experiencing the same thing he was. But why? How? The more I questioned it, the more hotter I felt as I sensed my dragon silently pleading for an attack on Yuto's ace Dragon, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon.

Deciding to place my trust onto my Monster, I ordered him to attack the other dragon. Besides, even if Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon is destroyed, he'll just be sent to the Extra Deck, so I could just re-summon him back next turn. Yuto can't, however, seeing how he's got no Pendulum Monsters. Never mind the tactics, since both of us witnessed our dragons roaring into the night skies like wolves would do; the dragons growing restless and aggressive as time passed.

What happened next was certainly out of the ordinary. Both dragons engaged in an endless, yet ruthless brawl that left no victors nor losers. We watched in awe and astonishment as our ace dragons continued to brutually beat down one of the other; both dragons equally matched and continually fighting until Yuto ceased their battle with his Trap card, ending the Battle Phase, but not the dragons' desires to defeat their masters' dragon.

Even after the battle ended...for now, at least, we both panted for breath, as if we've been the ones clashing heads against one another instead of our dragons. What was that? The excitement from that battle and the fierce determination to end the others was nothing both of us have ever felt before in our lives.

Sora suddenly got angry over my forced failed attempt to finish off Yuto's dragon. As if I could have done anything to stop Yuto's Trap card! Still frustrated, he kept saying stuff like Yuto was his prey. Just what was the boy talking about? Come to think of it, I did remember Sora mentioning that he used Shun's people as prey for some hunting game. More confused than ever, I began demanding what was going on and quickly questioned Sora if his friends kidnapped Ruri, Shun's sister.

Both Sora and Yuto tried to explain what was going on while bickering each other, proclaiming that their sides are not the weaker one. Yuto claimed that he and Shun didn't run away from a battle, but to protect their home from something called the Fusion Dimension, while Sora boasted pride about the Fusion Dimension, saying how honorable he and his allies are and that he himself was given an honorable mission.

It was then that I realized that this duel could go one way or another, just like the last duel with Sora and Shun. That duel was bad enough! If this duel continued, this will just be a reenactment of the previous duel, and I just didn't want anymore people hurt, damnit!

Not just anyone, but Sora especially! He just ran away from the LDS medical hospital, still injured! Hell, he shouldn't even be moving! I soon found myself crying out to Sora, begging, pleading, even falling to my knees; ANYTHING to stop Sora before he ends up in a much worse state than he already is!

Suddenly, Sora's duel disk began glowing, and in mere seconds, he disappeared without a single trace left of him, ending the duel.

Shocked, I turned to Yuto, demanding the XYZ user what had happened. Yuto replied to me that Sora returned to his home dimension, the Fusion Dimension. Furthermore, Yuto went on and on, explaining that there were Four Dimensions; XYZ, Synchro, Fusion, and Standard. The one me and my friends lived in is the main Dimension, Standard.

Though more questions flooded more into my already aching head, I snapped and demanded Yuto to return Sora back from wherever he was now. Yuto calmly answered that Sora had returned to Academia, where the place had advanced medical technology and would easily revive the Fusion Duelist. Recalling that both he and Sora mentioned the name before, I asked what sort of place Academia was, and my gut told me that it was more than just some medical facility.

My guts were dead wrong when Yuto revealed that Academia...is a training school that turns Duelists, young ones like children, into Duel Soldiers. Soldiers meant for _war._

It took a while for me to register the shocking truth. I barely recall stumbling back and crashing near a nearby bench. Still, I sat down unconsciously to get my head together. Duel Soldiers? Just what kind of sick, twisted place was this Academia? Why were they teaching students to hurt? I felt my blood froze in place the more I thought on and on about Academia, and it worsen when Yuto explained what terrible crimes...no, _sins_ the Duel Soldiers commited.

Yuto's homeland, Heartland City, was a peaceful place where everyone dueled freely and with joy, where no misery was found. Everyone smiled brightly and happiness sprouted everywhere while everyone enjoyed their daily lives. That part of the explanation brought some happiness in my heart. It seemed that Yuto's childhood was a good one.

That is, until Academia invaded, of course.

Nobody stood a chance and was overwhelmed within the first few hours the Fusion army arrived. Their Fusion Monsters stomped and brought havoc upon the once peaceful city, and the Duel Soldiers zapped people into cards, capturing every single details of their horrific expressions on their faces. Worse, most of them weren't even duelists, just normal, innocent civilians! Many of their cards fluttered and landed in the fires of destruction, burnt to a crisp with no way of every returning.

Those that were incinerated were dead, but at least they didn't have to suffer the curse of living as a card forever.

I could feel the anger and sorrow tone coming from Yuto and I could tell that my look-alike was holding back tears while croaking out more and more details of the aftermath. About 20% or less of Heartland City's population survived the invasion, including Yuto himself and his best friend, Shun, but they knew they weren't in the clear yet. Ruri, Shun's sister, was kidnapped, and before, Yuto admitted to fighting off a mysterious White Rider with his dragon, confirming that Synchro Dimension exists.

Clinging onto his precious pendant, I stated my own opinion personally to Yuto, saying that the Dueling I believed in is to entertain others and make people happy. Feeling a bit nostalgic, I decided to tell a story of one of my father's Entertainment Duels to Yuto, ending it once I mentioned that my father truly did make others smile and how I wanted to be just like my father when I grew up.

"To think that Dueling is being used as a tool to hurt people...! I...I just can't forgive it! I'd rather die than let that happen!"

Shocked at my declaration, Yuto's eyes widen as he stared at me with precise attention now. Somehow, I can sense some of the pain in his eyes disappearing and replaced with some small glimmer of hope. I found myself feeling sorry for the guy, since it seems that he had suffered so much from Academia. He doesn't seem to act reckless and dangerous like his friend Shun, and he even gave Sora some mercy when he could have finished him off in the last duel. Maybe he's not so bad. Maybe...maybe I could trust him.

Things just HAD to get worse when my second counterpart, Yugo, arrived at the scene.

At the time, I was still confused and bursting with questions, but I knew that that guy, Yugo, had the same facial expressions as me and Yuto. All three of us stared each other down, or rather, Yugo and Yuto. Yugo didn't seem to notice me that much the first time we met, nor did he bother talking to me. I don't know what happened between the two of them, but it appears that they have interacted at least once before, and were preparing for a rematch duel.

Yugo was far different than the silent, calm Yuto I knew, but in a way, more similar to me. He was...definitely interesting; much more energetic, cheerful, and hot-headed than me, and that's saying a LOT. Although, he doesn't pay attention to things that have no interest in him and he's pretty blunt. Plus, he dueled with a motorcycle! If I wasn't so confused back then, I probably would have squealed with joy over his motorcycle. What did Yuzu call it when girls get excited? Fangirling?

The roar of the engine coming from the motorcycle interrupted my thoughts as Yugo took off, taking the first turn as he and Yuto started to duel, continuing off from their last interrupted one. Though Yuto called him something like a "Pawn of Fusion," Yugo surprisingly handled Synchro Monsters extremely well.

Synchro vs XYZ...Now, that was an interesting duel. Still, right now was not the time to be speculating. While their duel raged on, I moved in between the both of them constantly, begging the two to stop over and over, not caring if I got injured as a result. I just...I just didn't want anyone disappearing on me!

During those times, Yuto was always the one shoving me away for my own safety as he fought off Yugo. Even so, I got back up and tried over and over to stop them, even grabbing Yuto by the arm when it was his turn.

 _Just Stop!_ I wanted to scream at the both of them, who were at each others' throats. I couldn't stand by and let this happen! It's just like Sora and Shun's duel, except this time, at least it was a little bit less destructive!

Still, I had to admit, they were good. Both thought ahead with the right cards drawn; their Monsters destroyed, Life Points being dropped little by little, and both duelists showing no signs of mercy. It just goes to show how tough those two are.

Imagine my surprise when Yugo Synchro Summoned his most powerful ace Monster, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon. Even more so when Yuto XYZ Summoned his Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon once again.

My breath hitched as I gripped my chest the second time that night. I gasped for breath, grabbing my own throat with my own hands as I hunched over in agony as the strange burning sensation filled my body once more. It felt like I was in some sort of desert, and a snake was coiling around my body, attempting to choke me.

Looks like I wasn't the only one acting strange. Yuto and Yugo couldn't contain the pain they were suffering and were reacting the same way I am; sweating madly as they tried to focus on lesser pain with their eyes closed. Growing concern for both of them, I tried calling out for their names as I struggled to get closer.

Their eyes snapped open into place, but they held no pupils and were obscured by light. That's...That's not normal! That's never normal! Peoples' eyes don't just...just glow like that! Something was wrong with both of them! When I tried to get closer, Yuto faced me with an expression that spelled out, _"You do NOT want to mess with me."_ Frightened, I backed away while trying to bear the hot feeling I was getting. Yuto and Yugo then vowed to destroy one another before continuing with the duel, having every intention in allowing their dragons to finish the fight once and for all.

No matter what I said, the two of them wouldn't stop! They're just going to keep going until one of them is down for good! This was exactly what happened in Shun and Sora's duel! Somebody is going to DIE!

"NO! STOP! BOTH OF YOU! PLEASE! THAT'S ENOUGH! NO MORE! NO MORE!"

I kept pleading, repeating those words over and over. Yet, they either didn't hear me, or was ignoring me. In order to stop them now, I had to stop them...physically. Shaking, I made my way towards them at a slow pace as sweat trailed down the back of my throat and my gasps grew louder and louder with each step I took.

That's it...Just a little bit closer. First Yuto...Then, Yugo...I was thinking of maybe, just maybe, ripping Yuto's duel disk away, or the cards in his hand, or his deck, just...just anything to cease all this fighting nonsense! My fingers were even sweaty as I tried to reach for Yuto very carefully, as if handling a delicate vase.

Suddenly, he...he grabbed my wrist and faced towards me, snarling as my eyes widen with fear. With very little effort, he squeezed my wrists so tightly and strongly, I could practically hear the sounds of my cracking bones than my painful cries. I tried jerking my wrist away, but that only succeeded in angering him and causing him to squeeze more pressure within.

Yuto didn't even need to push me aside to increase Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon's Attack Points all on his own. Knowing that Yuto wasn't going to release me anytime soon, I then stepped in front of him, winching as his grip on me tightened. Boy, was I going to have explain to Mom where the bruises on my wrist came from.

Never mind that! I knew that Yuto was going to try destroying Yugo's Monster with his fully enhanced Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon now, and I knew it was my duty right now to stop him! As much as I could, I reminded him of all the things he told me; Heartland City being all fun and peaceful back in the past, how everyone enjoyed dueling, but most importantly, that dueling was all about having fun and smiling and not used as a weapon for senseless violence!

"W-what...? No...I don't want to hurt...anyone anymore," Yuto muttered, regaining his senses back as he released his grip on my wrist before falling down to his knees. Worried, yet relieved, I kneeled down to comfort Yuto before he announced that his turn is over.

Unfortunately, Yugo was still willing to continue the duel, meaning that he hasn't returned to normal yet! He summoned his Monster, yet activated its effect to try decreasing Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's Attack Points, only for that Monster to be destroyed thanks to the dragon's special ability.

I sighed in relief, thinking that Yugo may have gotten at least some of his sense of reason back. However, I didn't anticipate that due to Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's effect, he gains Attack Points equal to the Attack Points of the destroyed Monster, thus becoming more stronger than Yuto's dragon.

"STOP IT!" I screamed right before Yugo hollered out an attack on Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon. If Yuto's dragon is destroyed, then the rest of his Life Points would be depleted!

It was too late though; both dragons took off into the night skies and powered themselves up for one final clash. They roared at each other, acknowledging each other's presence before soaring towards each other with their wings extended high and mighty. It was clear who would be the victor the moment both dragons faced each other head on.

With his newly reinforced power, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon triumphed over his opponent and slashed through him, destroying Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon once and for all. However, the victorious dragon wasn't finished with his assault as he headed straight towards me and Yuto! Knowing how weak Yuto already is, I tried to shield him with my body, ignoring the consequences of what might happen next.

Not willing to let someone die for him, Yuto shoved me out of the way and received the blow instead, leaving me rolling down a small hill as Yuto's Life Points dropped to 0.

Yuto! Oh, God why? Why did Yuto protect me for?! He barely knew me, and yet...yet he still saved me! I raced up the hill and found him laying motionless. Thanks to his chest moving back and forth, I could tell he was still alive, but he desperately needed medical attention and fast!

I pulled him into my arms, begging him to hold on and stay strong. Yuto struggled to keep his eyes opened, but his grunts suggested that he was slowly waking up. With the last bit of strength, he placed Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon's card in my hand, then whispered with a tired smile in his face...

"Duel with smiles...With your power, give them to the world...and everyone's futures...smiles..."

With that said, a bright, blue light enveloped Yuto's body and I felt the heaviness of his weight vanish the moment his body did the same.

I...I let him die. No, no wait. He couldn't be dead...right? He was still alive and breathing when I got to him! I can't...He was...Oh! I know! He just disappeared! Yeah! If Sora disappeared and was sent back to his home Dimension, the Fusion Dimension, then Yuto must have returned back to the XYZ Dimension, perfectly safe and unharmed! Obviously, this is just some...some magic trick! Yeah!

Ahaha...ahahahaha...Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

My forced laughter quickly changed to sobbing as tears streamed down my cheeks. The tears wouldn't stop, they just couldn't! Somebody just _died_ in front of me, in front of my arms, no less! And they died because they protected ME. How could I live with that?

I just sat there, mortified over what just happened and ignoring my surroundings. My sobbing was all that I could hear and all that mattered. I didn't care who was watching, didn't care if Yugo was around, I just...wanted to be alone.

Noticing something from the corner of my eye, I glanced down to see Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon's card glowing. Oh, it was still like that when Yuto gave it to me, wasn't it? Yuto...Yuto...Yuto...!

YutoYutoYutoYutoYutoYutoYutoYutoYutoYutoYutoYutoYuto! I'm sorry...I'm sorry I couldn't save you, I'm sorry that you died, I'm just...I can't...

My mind felt scrambled with all the questions about Academia, who Yugo was, what was happening, everything! More tears fell down as I continued my sobbing process before I blacked out out of exhaustion.

* * *

"Fall into the pitch-black darkness."

I slowly got up after being taken down physically by Isao Kachidoki; my body trembling and covered by multiple bruises. I just stared at the ground, wide-eyed with nothing left to think. My breath was silent to everyone but mine as I tried to regain my breath in short gulps. I knew that my breath would eventually regain, but the injuries I suffered wouldn't right away. My shoulder felt like a sword had sliced through it, my right wrist was bending the wrong way, my arms were fully stamped with darkish purplish bruises, and I felt like throwing up after being kicked rather hard in the stomach.

I...I can't win. I only have fewer Life Points than Kachidoki, and he barely lost a single Life Point ever since this duel started! I can't do this...I just can't!

No, I'm just acting like a whiny brat. I know that, and I desperately am trying my best, but it's just that I'm...I'm _scared._

The moment I saw Kachidoki beating up Yaiba in the last duel, I felt myself frozen solid as I watched the brutal duel. Something triggered inside me...Tons of _anger._ Anger, hatred, pain, all those stuff started swelling within me back before, and it's the same feeling I'm having right now. All I know about Kachidoki is that he's an experienced duelist who takes down his foes with brute force and no mercy, as taught from his Dueling School.

Yet, even though I barely know him, why does it feel like I...I _hate_ him? Sure, I didn't like it when he beat up Yaiba, and all I wanted was to make him smile with my Entertainment Dueling! That way, he could be happy, I could be happy, everyone could be happy and smiling and laughing!

But that's just me being naive, isn't it?

Still, I made a promise to Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Mom, everyone at You Show Duel School that I would make it past this round and get further into the tournament! I owe it up to them! Spotting an Action Card stuck between the bamboo branches from my far right, I stumbled towards it, completely forgetting that I had an Action Card in my hands already.

Kachidoki spotted my intention and before I knew it, he drove his fist deep within my gut and sent me flying away until my back collided with the ground. My stomach felt like the insides were sizzling with pain as I bent over, trying to get up.

"Guu...Guu-burgh!"

The contents of my stomach rose up to my throat before I began puking like crazy. My arms shook and the more I tried to get up, the more my injured body ached as I kept throwing up. As soon as I managed to stop, my stomach was completely devoid of anything while gastric juice, saliva, and my vomit dripped down my jaw and piled onto the messy pile I just created from vomiting. Some of the vomit splattered onto my jeans and shirt, but that was the least of my worries. Oh God...Now I have a nasty headache. Mom and Yuzu and the others are probably having a fit over me, since my duel is being broadcasted to everyone in the stadium.

Collecting myself, I stood up straight and wiped the mess off my mouth with my jacket sleeve before attempting to smile at Kachidoki. That smile faded away as I grabbed at my jaw, crying out in pain. I can't even smile while being in pain? I knew I had such a fragile body, but this...

I felt a thumping sensation on my chest, but no sudden urges to puke again, thankfully. My headache worsen as I tried to contain myself by gripping both sides of my head. Something...dark and cold was pulsing inside me, trying to get me! I didn't know what it was, and I was even scared of it, but the pain was growing bigger and bigger, feeling like a hot air balloon had expanded but refused to pop no matter how large it got.

It was hard trying to breath and I found myself gasping lightly until the gasps grew louder and frequent. I wanted to clutch at my chest but some sort of ringing inside my head was even worse than my chest pain. I screamed, shook my head over and over, hunched over, anything to ward off the pain. I think Kachidoki was surprised by my sudden actions, but didn't say or do anything about it.

Suddenly, the pain vanished, but only for a moment, I think. I found myself in vast darkness with nobody around. The Action Field full of bamboo trees weren't around and certainly not Kachidoki, my opponent. But, I did turn and see someone whom I've never expected to meet.

Yuto.

"Yuto!" I cried out, wanting to run over to embrace him. However, his stone-like eyes glared at me, causing me to stop from whatever I attempted to do. Cautiously, I...I wanted to touch him. Just once. Does that sound strange?

To my surprise, when I outstretched my arm towards him, he reached out to me as well. It seems like we were moving closer even though our feet hasn't taken a single step. I felt like we were merging our bodies, our thoughts, our feelings...everything...

There's no way I can describe such a feeling like that. But, if I had to take a guess, I'd say it felt...like perfect peace.

When I came about, I found myself wondering what had happened. My surroundings were clear, though my body still ached from pain and my throat was dry. I think the duel ended, because the Action Field was gone, the audience was still around, and Kachidoki was laying on the ground.

Oh, no! Kachidoki?! Hurrying towards him, I extended a hand out to help him. I have no idea what just happened, but maybe he could provide me the answers I need and-

 **SLAP!** Angrily, Kachidoki downright rejected my hand with such hatred and...fear(?) in his eyes. He didn't seem like he was in the mood to talk to me, or rather, bother associating with me at this point.

Just what happened while I was out?

* * *

"YUZU!"

I screamed with all of my might, aghasted over what just happened. My eyes never left the TV for a second as I searched around for Yuzu's body from among the smoke from the building.

Yuzu...Yuzu crashed into a building during her duel with Sergey! She was so close to getting an Action Card in order to save herself, until Sergey had to go and ruin things by smashing his Duel Runner into her own.

I felt unimaginable anger towards that duelist, Sergey. How could he?! How could he do that to one of my best friends?! That guy...He wasn't a duelist at all! Just some insane duelist that was rampaging out of control and just...just crashed into an innocent being like it was nothing!

Watching Security capture and arrest Sergey made me a little bit better, but more importantly, where was Yuzu?! I inched closer, demanding to know what had happened to Yuzu. All it showed was her being thrown into a building with her current status being unclear.

Unable to contain myself, I rushed towards my locked door and began banging my fists against it over and over. The more and more I tried to knock down the door with my bare fists, the more painful they were getting. As proof, my hands began forming bruises and some of the skin was peeled off to the point where blood showed.

"Open up! Hurry! I need to find Yuzu! Please! ANYONE!" I screamed over and over as hot, wet tears streamed down my cheeks. Finally exhausted, I fell to my knees as I sobbed and sniffled quietly to myself; my frail body quivering like an earthquake.

 **"Now, for the next match up! Yuya Sakaki vs Shinji Weber!"** I heard the female announcer proclaim loudly and cheerfully from the TV screen. Me and...Shinji? I stood up and stared back at the TV screen, looking around at the audience.

The audience, the people, mostly the Tops, were all so...so _happy._ So damn happy.

Why? Granted, I knew it was because they just witnessed and enjoyed the duel, but still...Weren't they even the least bit of concern for Yuzu?! Instead, I could hear them saying how they greatly underestimated Sergey, or that he was really great and powerful. But not a single word about Yuzu.

I couldn't stop myself when I started to throw a fit around. Vases were broken, paintings were torn down and apart, sheets tossed aside, a shower of feathers from the ripped pillows fluttering around, curtains pulled down and rendered useless; all this mess done by me.

 _Knock. Knock._ "...Yuya-san?"

My breath hitched, having realized the timid voice behind the door. It was Sam, the bellboy that asked me to defeat Jack before. Last time, he escorted me towards the stadium to duel, so he must be carrying out his duty. If he had been here, he probably heard all the yelling I made while making a mess in the room.

I turned the knob on the door, finding it to be unlocked. Relaxing my shoulders and taking a deep breath, I opened the door to find Sam standing there. He seemed as normal as usual, but I could catch some fear in his eyes. That, and the fact that he wasn't doing a very good job hiding his shaky hands.

"I will escort you to the stadium," he said to me.

Trying my best to contain myself, I gently placed my hands on his shoulders, wanting to assure him that I was fine. I didn't know he would flinch like that, so I immediantly pulled back with an apologetic look on my face.

"S-sorry if you heard me from the room inside," I apologized, rubbing the back of my neck. "But, Sam? Please, tell me if you know anything about Yuzu. Please."

"I-I don't know anything," was all Sam could say before looking away. I think he might be worried too, or at least shocked over what happened to Yuzu.

"There's no point in asking him," a familiar voice reached my ears. I turned and saw Shinji with his own bellboy at his side. I think both of us are supposed to go to the stadium together and get ready for our next duel.

"Shinji? What do you know about Yuzu?"

"Well, who do you think cares about the losers? Definitely not the Tops!" scoffed Shinji. "For those Tops bastards, we're just another show! Once a pawn is lost from the game, it's over!"

"What do you mean, 'it's over?'" I asked, growing more and more confused and frustrated. Why can't he just get to the point?

"I mean, the Tops don't care what happens to the losers. In other words, they pretty much abandoned Yuzu Hiragi."

My eyes widen with anger and surprise. "Nobody went to save her?! But she's stuck in a building, injured! Somebody has to at least call an ambulence or-"

"Like I said, the Tops don't care!" Shinji repeated. "No ambulence, no medical attention, nothing! Once someone's defeated, they're thrown away without a single care! That's how the world works around here!"

No...It couldn't be! But, Yuzu inspired everyone! Surely at least some of the Tops cared! Maybe-Maybe one of them already called an ambulence while we were talking!

"No way!" I said, refusing to believe that Yuzu was simply abandoned just like that. "I mean, the losers are sent to the Underground Facility, right? If they lose, I mean? Maybe Sector Security got ahold of her and are treating her injuries right now!"

As much as I hate what happens to the loser, just this once, I'm glad the system works like that. While Yuzu may be sent to the Underground Facility, at least she'll be safe and cared for!

Shinji shook his head. "No, it doesn't work like that. Some of my friends got caught by Sector Security before and were badly injured. That was the last I ever saw of them. I know for sure that the Tops wouldn't want to waste their resources on...on Commons like me! "

"So, she's not even getting medical treatment? Even though she's close to dying?!" I cried out anguishly. "Damn it, Shinji! They have to save her! Yuzu's like the older sister I've never had! She-She's gotta pull through!"

"Look, I don't know Yuzu Hiragi very much, but I'm at least a little worried for her too," admitted Shinji, clenching his fist. "This whole goddamn Commons and Tops system is messed up! That's why I've been fighting! I can only gather the energy of the oppressed Commons and overthrow the Tops! This time, I will make the Commons stand up for themselves!"

I understand. I understand why he's acting this way. He and Crow and those three other kids they were taking care of must have had a hard life all this time. Just why did things have to go this way?!

Pointing to me, Shinji declared, "Sorry, Yuya! But you'll be my stepping stone to accomplish that! I will defeat you and move on! Forget Yuzu Hiragi during our duel and focus all your energy and hatred towards the Tops!"

Letting out a gasp, I couldn't believe what he just said! Gritting my teeth, I argued back, "You think I care about our duel?! Now's not the time for your rebellion!" My eyes soften with the memory of Yuzu's kind smile in my mind. Tears threatened to fall as I spoke, "Yuzu's in big trouble right now...! She could be horribly injured, waiting for someone to save her! If we don't get to her in time, or contact an ambulence, she might...she might...!"

Denying the possibility of her...dying, tears of frustration pooled down my cheeks as my voice rose. "Yet, all you're thinking of is dueling and that rebellion you keep going on and on about! This isn't the time to be dueling! Someone's life is on the line here!"

"Then, say that while we duel!" argued back Shinji. "Prove to them that we have the power to change this society! In order to prevent more incidents like that, we should raise the Commons in arms!"

"Raise the-YUZU IS DYING RIGHT NOW!" I practically hollered, wiping away my tears with a swift swipe of my arm. "You can't be suggesting that we ignore Yuzu right now!"

"I would never suggest that!" Shinji told me. "I'm talking about what we can do _right now_. It's impossible for us to try and rescue Yuzu Hiragi right now! We just have to open a path to the future with our own hands and communicate with our Duels so that we can create a better world! If you want to say something, then tell the audience after you've won our duel!"

After watching him walk away, I tried my best not to let my own anger get the best of me. There'd be no point in getting Shinji all riled up as well. Things were already too stressful as it is, and Yuzu's crash was the worse.

But whatever happens in the stadium out there, I will do my best to win. After that, I'll try my best to find Yuzu as best as I can and hopefully get her some help. Just wait for me, Yuzu. Just wait a little longer! I'll win as fast as I can!

* * *

"I summon Tuning Magician!" I announced, having decided to place my faith into her.

The cheerful free-spirited Monster whom I trusted now showed herself, happy that someone like me summoned her when other would scoff and discard her instantly.

As soon as she was summoned, I quickly explained Tuning Magician's effect to Shinji. Whenever she's Normal or Special Summoned, I automatically take 400 Points of Damage, while he regains 400 Life Points, thus confusing him.

I can understand Shinji's confusion. After all, who would want to put a Monster who's only effect is to damage your Life Points, and give your opponent more? But I knew that somewhere, deep down, Tuning Magician just wants to help her owner. I know that she wants to help, not harm.

In a way, Tuning Magician is sorta like me. I don't wanna hurt others, only entertain. If my friends were in trouble, I'd do anything to help them, even if that means getting injured in the process. I want to apologize to Tuning Magician, if she was actually real. I feel sorry for her constant abuse and torment by others and how she was never used until now.

But I'm not sorry to Shinji. Not after that he said that had utterly shocked and angered me.

"Looks like the match is decided!" said Shinji, smirking confidently. "Putting a _useless_ card you can't use in your deck sealed your fate!"

My jaw dropped as my eyes widen over what Shinji said. How...How _could_ he? What he said was truly _unforgivable_. Here, I had full respect for Shinji, since he was willing to protect the weak and innocent like a hero, and even inspired his fellow Commons to stand up for themselves. Hell, he even took the insults of the Tops head on, who commented that his Monsters were _weak._

Yet...Yet he had the nerve to call Tuning Magician _useless._

How could he? I have no words for him except for the fact that my respect for him decreased immensely. It doesn't matter how high or low a Monster's strength is; it's the hidden potential they have that matters! But apparently, Shinji couldn't see that and just assumed that Tuning Magician was weak.

"SHUT UP!" I snapped, glaring back at Shinji with disappointment and disgust. "There's no such thing! Every card has a purpose!" I looked back on the road in front of me, continuing, "If I listen, this card will surely respond to me!"

Regardless of my distaste for Shinji, I knew I still had a duty to do; win the duel. But at the same time, I want to prove to the crowd that even Monsters like Tuning Magician have their moments. Tuning Magician...There's no way you're a card that can only hurt your user. I believe that you'll be able to turn the tides around!

Was it just me, or, from the corner of my eye, did Tuning Magician just smile at me? I looked upwards where Tuning Magician was, but found nothing. It was probably just my imagination. Still, I could feel some sort of strange warmth of truth within me, like I had made the right choice.

Remembering it was still my turn, I said, "Now I activate Extra Shooter's Pendulum effect! For every Pendulum Monster in my Extra Deck, I can inflict 300 Points of Damage! There are 2 in my Extra Deck, so that makes it 600 Points of Damage!"

Extra Shooters drew back his bow and released some light arrows which surely decreased Shinji's Life Points after having received a boost thanks to Tuning Magician's effect.

"In addition, I can't Pendulum Summon this turn, so I end my turn!" I added in.

Not fazed by the Effect Damage, Shinji spoke up, "I see. You were planning on drawing a Pendulum Monster and increasing Extra Shooter's Effect Damage by another 300 Points. But I bet you didn't count on summoning Tuning Magician, at all. Drawing such a _useless_ card just spelled your doom!"

I gritted my teeth, but refused to bark back. I didn't need to talk back to a jerk like him. He wasn't worth it anyways. He just caused me to completely disrespect him even though he's done some good before. But, I'll show him that not one card is worthless in this world!

After surviving one full turn with the help of some luck, it was my turn. I had no more Monsters on my side of my side, and I knew that if I didn't win this turn, I'd be done for. I hastily drew my card, and right at that moment, Shinji activated his Trap card, Bee Formation, which would increase his Monster's Attack by 400 every time I Summoned.

Glancing at my card, I saw that it was Monster Reborn. It was a strong Spell card that allows you to Special Summon one Monster from the Graveyard. You can even Special Summon a high Level Monster almost instantly, but you can only summon just one Monster.

I thought back on the previous turns on which Monsters remained in the Graveyard. So far, the one with the highest Attack Points was Shinji's Azusa the Spirit Bow. But, even if I take control of her, Hama the Evil-Crushing Bow's Attack Points are even greater. Worse, his Attack Points will increase even more if I Special Summons thanks to Bee Formation's effect.

Wait...There is another way to counterattack! I can just Special Summon Performapal Salutiger, then Pendulum Summon Performapal Silver Claw! Both are Level 4, so I can XYZ Summon Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon's effect twice to reduce Shinji's Monster's Attack Points and win the duel!

But...Looking back on the situation and at my own options, I felt somewhat...grim about this. Even if I do manage to do this, it wouldn't feel right. I want to prove to the audience just how fun dueling can be, and in addition, prove that even weak Monsters have their strong points. I won't be able to prove anything if I just use brute strength to push my way through.

So, no. I won't use Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon. Not when it'll rile up the Commons even more than they already are. I want to make people smile, not mad!

Just when I was thinking of another solution, I felt a warm presence right besides me; my surroundings growing vague as I focused on only one thing. Tuning Magician's spirit with the determined look on her face.

What was she trying to say? Whatever it was, it must be extremely important. She looked like she wanted to help, like she had another answer to the problem I was having. Maybe...Maybe I'm supposed to use Monster Reborn on Tuning Magician, despite the consequences of doing so.

A glimpse of a shadow-like silhouette caught my eye for a brief moment. But that was enough to catch my attention.

A visualization of cards appeared in my head as my mind began conducting strategies which would chain together until coming to an end. Many of them ended in dead ends, and other than the Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon Summoning, there was another alternative way to end the duel with the help of Tuning Magician.

I see now! That's how Tuning Magician and my other Monsters would help me! I knew I could count on my Monsters, when nobody else would! There's only one Monster that could defeat Hama the Evil-Crushing Bow right now. A Monster who looks familiar, yet never Summoned before.

The Monster who would finish this duel is...

With my expression firm and eyes filled with the determination to accomplish anything, I boldly announced, "With the set Scale 2 Doraneko and Scale 6 Extra Shooter, I Pendulum Summon! Revive from my Extra Deck! Silver Claw! Timesword Magician!"

With my two brave Monsters at my side, I knew this was just the start of my newfound strategy. Now that they're here, it's too late to pull back now. I was going to finish this here and now after I activate Monster Reborn.

"I see," spoke Shinji. "With a Pendulum Summon, you can Summon two Monsters at once. But you made two grave mistakes, Yuya! You should have placed them in Defense Mode! Plus, my Monster's Attack will still increase! With Bee Formation's effect, Hama the Evil-Crushing Bow's Attack Points goes up by 400!"

That seemed to spell some trouble out for me, but I knew full well that my cards will lead me to victory. And it'll come sooner than expected. "I activate the Spell Card, Monster Reborn!" I continued. "With this, I can Special Summon a Monster from the Graveyard! Lend me your power once more! Tuning Magician!"

Emerging from the dark depths of the Graveyard, Tuning Magician stood besides Silver Claw and Timesword Magician, all pumped up and prepared to lend me her help.

"With Tuning Magician's effect, I increase my opponent's Life Points by 400, while I...Gh..! Take 400 Points of damage!" I grunted from the slight shock as my Life Points depleted down to 100.

"Have you lost your mind, Yuya?!" demanded Shinji, not understanding why I would do such a thing. "Hama the Evil-Crushing Bow's Attack Points increases again with Tuning Magician's Summon! It's over, Yuya! None of your Monsters can stand up to my Monster, especially not that _weak_ Tuning Magician!"

"I told you already!" I yelled back angrily before taking a deep breath to calm myself. Still, that didn't stop my blood boiling as I glared back at him. "Every card has a purpose! Even Tuning Magician! And I'll prove it right now!"

Focusing onto the road in front of me, I knew it was now time to reveal the true purpose of my strategy. "I tune my Level 4 Silver Claw and Level 3 Timesword Magician to the Level 1 Tuning Magician!"

"What?!"

Rings of light surrounded both Silver Claw and Timesword Magician as Tuning Magician worked her magic. I could feel the flow of the process commencing and felt as though I was in sync with my Monsters as I began my incantation.

"Hero's blade that sets forth unyielding light, awaken with a flash! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Enlightenment Paladin!"

Even while riding around the City, I could hear loud gasps from the crowds, both Commons and Tops. I kept a steady head as I glanced at Enlightenment Paladin for only a moment before turning back to the road.

Enlightenment Paladin...a Monster created from my trust and faith in my so-called weaker Monsters. He almost looked like Timegazer Magician, except he looked much fancier and was fully armored, almost like a true knight willing to protect the innocent and weak. Someone who wouldn't dare look down on the weak.

"It's too late, Yuya!" Shinji's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Hama the Evil-Crushing Bow's Attack Points is already 3600 Attack Points. And with Bee Formation's effect, it goes up by another 400, thus being 4000!"

"Enlightenment Paladin's Monster effect activates!" I shouted as my Synchro Monster brought his two blades together, concentrating on his hidden power. "When a Magician is used as a Synchro Summon material, I can add one Spell Card from my Graveyard to my hand!"

At that moment, time utterly came to a halt before speeding in reverse and causing both mine and Shinji's Duel Runners to zoom backwards as well. Shinji seemed utterly confused as I collected my chosen Spell Card from the Graveyard slot.

"What?! What's happening?!"

"I add Gap Power from the Graveyard to my hand and activate it!" I said as time returned back to normal. "I add half of the difference between our Life Points to one Monster's Attack Points! The difference between our Life Points is 3500, Shinji. So, I'll add half of that to Enlightenment Paladin's Attack Points!"

Eyes widening at the huge amount of power Enlightenment Paladin gained, Shinji knew that there was nothing he could do to save his Monster, not when my Monster was now stronger than his. "4250 Attack Points?! His Attack Points are even higher now! Damnit, how could I let this happen?!"

"It was all thanks to Tuning Magician," I explained, glaring at him. "Tuning Magician's effect made the difference between our Life Points even larger. So, Enlightenment Paladin's Attack Points surpassed Hama the Evil-Crushing Bow's Attack Points!"

Hearing the strange sound coming from Shinji's lips, I could tell that he was seething with anger. He must be angry that one weak Monster was about to defeat his strongest Monster on the field. I wasn't going to brag, but I wanted to tell him one last thing.

"I could Synchro Summon thanks to Tuning Magician. She helped me increase Enlightenment Paladin's power with all of her might! She never decreased my chances of winning! No, she _increased_ them!" I slowed my Duel Runner's speed so I could meet Shinji eye-to-eye. "Don't you dare look down on others! Every card has a purpose! As long as you listen to that card, it WILL respond!"

Shinji gritted his teeth, having nothing to say to me. In fact, he COULDN'T say or do anything to me. Not when he knows full well that that was the truth and that he can't deny it.

Having nothing more to say to him, I twisted the handle of my Duel Runner, allowing me to speed up and ride ahead of him. I raised my arm and commanded, "Go, Enlightenment Paladin! Attack Hama the Evil-Crushing Bow!"

Both Synchro Monsters engaged and clashed with their weapons in a sky battle together. Spinning his combined weapons together, Enlightenment Paladin triumphed over Hama the Evil-Crushing Bow and slashed through him, destroying him.

"Next, I activate Enlightenment Paladin's effect!" I yelled, ready for the grand finale. "When he destroys a Monster in battle, he can inflict damage equal to your Monster's Attack Points! Hama's was at 4000, so you take 4000 Points of Damage!"

Enlightenment Paladin raised his blades, which begun to emit a strange light. With a cry, his blades fired a ghastly blast that almost looked like Hama the Evil-Crushing Bow's spirit which headed straight for Shinji.

I closed my eyes, and all I could hear was Shinji's shallow and bitter scream as he was forced to take the last attack which lead to his defeat. His scream echoed inside my head until I grew farther and farther away from him.

I did truly feel sorry for Shinji back then since he and the Commons had such a harsh life. But now? Now I lost all respect for him, and all I could think of Shinji was that he's...a _hypocrite._

That's the best I could think to say about him right now. Before,he was proudly summoning low Level Monsters with low Attack Points, whom he claimed that they were part of the power to take down the Tops, yet just a few minutes ago, he started babbling on of how weak Tuning Magician was. What a hypocrite.

That was why he lost. Anyone who says a card is weak doesn't deserve to be respected for.

But even so, I couldn't help but still consider Shinji as a friend. I know full well that he's probably going to be sent to the Underground Facility, but I can promise him one thing. I will save him and the others after all of this is over.

* * *

Ngh...my head...

The last thing I remembered was watching Yugo's duel with Serena while trapped in a cell...somehow...without any TV installed inside. It felt as though my mind was synchronized with his while he was dueling. It felt so awesome and real and more entertaining as the crowd cheered both me and Serena on. No wait, Serena and Yugo, I meant.

As soon as the duel was finished, I found myself staring down at Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's card, wondering if he had something to do with it. Eerv since arriving in the Synchro Dimension, I've felt some sort of deep connection between me and Yugo, like his duel with Serena and Shingo. This connection felt surreal, like the bond between me and Yuto. Was it because we looked alike and had something in common than we thought?

Then, my jail cell slid open by itself and some sort of gas filled my small cell. I started coughing over and over as my mind grew drowsy and unstable. I recalled standing up and stumbling around as I began to fall asleep. The last thing I remembered was a couple of masked guys standing outside the door and reaching out for me...

Wait, I could hear voices right now. I'm pretty sure my eyes are still closed since I can't see anything, but I can still hear a few things. Hold on, let me concentrate a bit...

"...With anesthestic gas..."

"Poor kid..."

"...Split head open..."

"Gently...carefully..."

"Insert...chip in care..."

Suddenly, my head was swallowed into a swirling maelstorm of pain.

A bloody red color filled my dark vision of blackness, making me see nothing but the color of red. Nothing made sense to me at that point except for some booming and buzzing sound that just caused my head ten times more pain than it's already experiencing. I hardly noticed my jaw opened until now with my throat completely dry and painful.

It was then that I was now aware that I had been screaming, and still am. My hearing cleared up a bit, but all I could hear was my own shrilling cry. I thought I sounded...pathetic, at least, until I listened more and more to my voice that I became afraid of myself.

I felt light-headed...in a worst and painful way. The pain was too much for me as I let out an inhuman, bloody scream that practically tore at my throat and could drive away a herd of lions. The more I screamed, the more pain returned with more power and how scared I was becoming of myself.

Slowly opening my eyelids, my vision was blurry and unstable at first. I felt some liquid trickling down in some parts of my face as I tried gathering my senses together. My nose caught the scent of...metal?

Bending my head downwards didn't help my condition any further, but I caught a glimpse of a small red puddle of paint below my feet. ...Why would there be paint? I doubt I'm in some art room, unless-! Oh, God...

My inhuman scream cut short before I began vomiting all over the ground. The vomit splattered all over the ground, mixing in with the...red puddle on the ground. It was a horrendous sight to witness, with the vomit and puddle merging together to create a disgusting work of art.

I tried to shut my eyes and look away, but even that simple act was unbearable due to the huge waves of pain flowing in. Hot tears spilled from my eyes; I could tell it was tears because of the warmth, which stinged against my skin when it normally shouldn't.

Maybe I should try moving around! At least that's what I thought until I discovered that my limbs were rendered useless and unmovable along with the cold feeling of steel. I struggled to break free of whatever's binding me, but that just increased the pain to higher levels.

Mustering up all of my strength, I was able to lift up my head and move it around a bit despite the endless waves of pain. My vision wasn't that great right now, but I noticed a lot of light and lots of white colors and aprons surrounding me. I grew more dizzy the more I moved my head around and when I tried to rest, my entire...conscious froze when I saw a reflection of myself in the mirror.

What I saw...No longer resembling anything close to human.

My...Oh, God damnit...I can barely recognized myself in that reflection. The only thing that convinced me that...that thing was me was, and please, please, don't laugh or joke about this, but...My red and green hair. I mean, I don't think I could recognize anyone other than myself with the same hair color.

I looked like I was run over multiple times by some truck or something. My eyes were pink with red visible veins with tears and...blood trickling out of the corners of my eyes. I just now noticed that blood was flowing out of my face like my mouth and nose thanks to the mirror. Iron chains strapped me so I couldn't move even a finger.

Oh, and did I forget to mention that my head was _literally_ split open?

It wasn't just split open, but I could see...a jagged line across my forehead that tore apart my skin and revealed my brain. My actual, real-life brain being visible to me through a mirror. My blood ran cold and frozen solid at such...gore.

I could handle puke and blood. I can handle my nose or mouth or eyes bleeding to death. But this? This was just... _unconscionable._

At that moment, I lost my mind.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Screaming insanely, I twisted my body around while my eyes squeezed tight like a lock. I couldn't bear see that...that monstrous image again! I felt several hands trying to push me back, trying to stop me. They were probably surgeons; makes since since this seems like some operation room I've seen on TVs. I could barely hear them talking as my scream blocked out everything.

The more I struggled, the lighter I felt. I think...I think I lost most, if not then probably half, of my blood by now. It's a miracle that I'm still alive, but my brain is starved of oxygen due to obvious reasons.

For the first time, I've started experiencing a feeling I never wanted to feel every again. I...sincerely wanted to die. But at the same time, I was striving to live. I don't know! I want to live! I want to die! I just-DAMNIT! JUST STOP! ALL THIS PAIN! LEAVE ME ALONE!

But my wish wouldn't be granted no matter how much I begged down to the deep depths of my heart. Blood still coursed through my veins and head, keeping me alive. But my body doesn't function, and my nerves are pleading for mercy and wanting to die in order to escape the pain but my consciousness refused to leave.

...Please.

Please!

PLEASE!

PLEASE MAKE THIS STOP! PLEASE! I desperately wanted to cry out, only for my throat to choke up at the last second. I couldn't do anything but feel nothing but pain. Over and over and over and over again. More and more waves of the horrible feeling washed up inside me and I'm not sure how much time has passed since I entered into a berserk-like rampage.

 _ **Stopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstop**_

I don't want to do this anymore! I don't wanna feel pain anymore! I don't wanna live anymore! But if I die, who'll help Yuzu or Mom or Reira or Serena or everyone else? Academia might invade because I couldn't stop it, but then Reiji still has the other Lancers and he won't be missing a...useless being like me. No, but I might help out and-AAAAAAAHHHH! MY HEAD!

Suddenly, I felt something injecting into my arm. It was light, swift, and painless. Within a second later, I doze off into a very, deep, deep sleep...

* * *

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!"

I laughed with a huge grin on my face as I watched my five Hippo Monsters dancing and enjoying themselves in amusement. It's only been a day since I last smiled, but to me, it felt like a long time to enjoy some fun now and then.

I glanced behind me, seeing Crow enjoying the show as well. I think he wanted to participate in the fun, since he now summoned three Blackwing Tokens to his field thanks to a facedown card he just activated.

Me and Crow were scheduled to duel each other in order to determine the semi-finals of the Friendship Cup, but the both of us secretly discussed a plan. While we kept the crowd busy for a while, once I saw an opening, I would jumped off the ledge of one of the roads and hurry to rescue Reira and Reiji and find the others. Of course, Sector Security would chase after me, but Crow said to leave that part up to him. I know how skilled he's at dueling, but I didn't want him to be overwhelmed by so many of the police, so I promised to come back to him as soon as my task was completed.

It wouldn't be long; soon I would reach the Duel Palace and commence with the plan! All I need is just one more minute, and I'll arrive at the intended ledge to jump off. Not even the whole road system can stop me from falling in mid-air.

That's when the torture started.

Out of nowhere, I felt a sprang of pain inside my head, causing me to cry out and grip both sides of my helmet. Horrible memories back at the...operation room flooded my head as I shook back and forth, trying to forget and just...just focusing on the road for now.

All this time, ever since I woke up, I've been trying to just forget everything that happened with the...um...operation and all! I did everything I could think of to keep me occupied; counting numbers, reading the texts of my cardfs out loud, walking back and forth, and tapping my foot several times. It didn't last long since I had to suit up for my duel with Crow.

Crow must have heard my cry, because he sped up close to me with a concern look on his face, asking what's wrong. Despite my pale expression, all I did was nod to assure that I was alright before hurrying to avoid any further questions.

After making sure I was far away from him, I let out a sigh of relief and tried to pull myself together. I probably got a headache from all that's happened! Maybe I didn't get enough sleep or I was just too worried about the others! Yeah that must be-!

The pain intensified to a much higher level; worst than the last one.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Unable to endure the electrical-like shockwaves that were pulsing immensely inside my brain, I howled out a painful scream that echoed in the skies. I bent down, my shaky hands pulling the few strands of hair that were pushed out of my helmet as my body grew hot and trembled to no end. Oh, God! Not again!

The pain increased further and further, causing my screams to become inhuman as my instincts turned into a primal-like priority of wanting to end this pain. My chest thumped and felt like it was being ripped apart by a beast while my breathing grew heavy and hard to breath. Several thoughts combined with unknown source of pain exploded inside my head, but was still clear to me.

 _I want to go home._

Now, I know it's strange to think this way, but I don't care. I don't give a damn, alright?! I just want to go home to...Mommy...Dad...Everybody else back at home...I know I'm acting stupid and childish but I. Don't. Care.

I want this pain to go away, for Roger to get out of my mind, for Academia to go away and stop harming Dimensions. I want Yuzu back because I promised Principal that I would bring her back! I want my sister-like best friend back! Sora too! Gongenzaka and everyone else! I...

Never before have I felt such pain increasing to the point of death; possibly worst than my operation.

 **"AHHHHHHHH-! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Throwing my head back, I roared towards the skies until my throat grew coarse and coughed out blood. My roar was filled with all of my pain, misery, sadness, anger, all of it! The last thing I remember seeing was the sight of a monster obliterating an entire city.

* * *

 **...So, yeah, That happened.**

 **Just to remind you guys, there are different things here than in the anime. One of them being that Yuya actually went through the whole operation, but he had woke up in the middle of it, so all Hell broke loose for him. I heard that it's rare for a patient to wake up during an operation, but it can happen in a painful manner.**

 **Read and review...**


End file.
